Había una vez
by Tresaure
Summary: Un grupo de chicas adolescentes muy peculiar, un libro extraño y el descubrimiento del primer amor, hará que la vida de dos chicos se ponga de cabeza, y tal vez mas divertida de lo usual. [Modern!AU-Ereri]
1. Chapter 1

**_Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama_**

 _ **Titulo:** Había una vez_

 _ **Género:** Romance, Humor._

 _ **Advertencias:** Mucho cliché, OC, uso descarado del OOC, y humor muy malo._

 ** _[AU -_ _Ereri]: En un mundo feliz esto seria así._**

 ** _La imagen es completa propiedad de la artista Lena._**

 ** _Lamento si hay errores ortográficos._**

 _Lamento mucho la tardanza de mis otras historias pero a mi pc se le dio por arruinarme la vida, en cuanto pueda me pondré al corriente con ellas. Como compensación traigo esta nueva propuesta que no pude dejar de escribir por mas que quise XD. Espero y sea de su agrado._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 _1\. Había una vez… un grupo de jovencitas._

 _..._

 _..._

La oscuridad daba paso a las formas un poco irregulares de las estrellas que adornaban el blanco techado de aquella espaciosa habitación, en donde se podía apreciar desde revistas con chicos a medio vestir y ropa espolvoreada por el piso, al igual que esmaltes vacíos junto a recipientes de maquillaje algo añejos de estar guardados, como si de la más preciosa de las reliquias se tratara. Las risas no tan discretas rebotaban en las paredes, y el ondear frenético de una sabana era el único movimiento que se percibía.

Aquellas cuatro chicas − _que con algo de rareza en sus sistemas_ − jugaban con una linterna mientras a duras penas trataban de aguantar las lágrimas de aquella emoción burbujeante que crecía con cada palabra dicha. Eran un grupito de féminas muy peculiar. Cada una de ellas tenia aficiones muy distintas, en los que destacaban los gustos musicales, y la forma en la que cada quien decidía presentarse a la sociedad.

Al ser aún adolescentes podían llegar a ser algo tontas, inmaduras y muy testarudas. Eso claro, siempre les ayudaba a conseguir lo que querían. Eran todas unas reinitas; mimadas y caprichosas. Pero con un corazón inmenso para sus familiares, aunque eso nunca lo admitirían. Sería pecado hacer eso. Literalmente lo era, aquella regla boba y algo cursi estaba escrita con una letra pulcra trazada en un rosa muy chillón dentro de la hoja tamaño oficio − _algo amarillenta y rasgada_ − cuidadosamente pegada a una de las paredes del lugar.

− Y entonces…

− Shh… − la brillantina que adornaba esos finos labios acalló sin mucha delicadeza a su compañera. Sus ojos, que algo extraños por semejante color que los adornaba, se pasearon algo inquietos por los rostros desconcertados de sus acompañantes. Una de ellas − _la dueña de casa_ − le exigía con su gélida mirada una explicación por tremenda interrupción, y es que eso también hacia parte de las reglas. − ¿lo escuchan?

− Solo escucho tu maldita respi¨− las palabras murieron mientras esos ojos grises como balas se expandían ante la expectación. Los pasos algo perezosos y dominantes hacían eco en sus cabezas, y más pronto que tarde, las cuatro adorables chicas estaban aguantando la respiración, rezándole a algún dios que se apiadara de sus almas, y que la persona que se acercaba con algo de pesadez pasara por completo de ellas. − ¡Oh, no!... es mi hermano – ante lo dicho, que era más que evidente, todas palidecieron. − ¡Recojan todo! ¡Ya!

Los labiales manchaban la que antes era una linda y limpia baldosa, por la velocidad en que la sabana que cubría sus secretos voló. El aroma dulzón y empalagoso de los perfumes que antes se habían tomado el atrevimiento de probar comenzó a esparcirse, obligándolas a apretar sus respingadas y algo regordetas narices, con el fin de no estornudar. Si su _madre_ se enteraba de que estaba jugando con la línea de fragancias que trajo de Sina en aquel viaje de negociosos que tuvo el mes pasado, la freía viva. Error. Las freía a las cuatro. Esa era otra de las reglas.

Con la rapidez que sus aún no tan desarrollados cuerpecitos les permitieron, agarraron bolsas plásticas de Hello Kitty para vaciar todo lo sospechoso, mientras en las de color lila guardaban todo lo que de ellas fuera.

En todo el trajín del momento, como pudieron arreglaron la cama y el escaparate, la sabana sucia brillaba por las manchas de sombras baratas y, el canasto de ropa reventaba por el improvisado escondite que decidieron usar. Mientras en ellas reinaba el silencio absoluto, el pobre gato que sufría de pisotones en su cola por la correndilla que tenían las chicas, no paraba de maullar en busca de auxilio. Lo cual causo que las pisadas de afuera aumentaran su velocidad y fuerza.

− ¡Mikasa, ¿Qué le estás haciendo al gato?! − irrumpió de repente la grave voz que hasta hace unos meses acababa de acostumbrarse.

− Nada − respondió con rapidez la dueña de casa, se sentó de sopetón por el susto que le causo el abrir de la puerta tan estrepitoso. Todo fue tan rápido, que hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de la revista, que abierta mostrando esos apetitosos músculos, se reía de ella en el piso, justo a los pies de su hermano mayor, quien con lentitud y algo de asombro había que admitir, la recogió con cuidado mirando con una ceja levantada a aquel rubio de ojos despampanantes posando en una tanga de leopardo.

− ¿Qué carajos?...

− No es nada. Yo no veo nada. ¿De qué hablas? – dijo rápido, casi atropellado pero sin permitirse balbucear. La pequeña mano de Mikasa actuó conforme a su boca y de la nada la revista desapareció en la abertura que siempre quedaba entre su cama y la pared. − ¿a qué has venido? – preguntó esta vez la dueña de casa con voz más segura y con su compostura totalmente recuperada.

Su hermano, quien aún trataba de procesar como era posible que un tipo tan grande pudiese entrar en esa tanga tan diminuta, se mostraba muy sorprendido, el desorden de la habitación solo le hizo surgir más preguntas en su cabeza, y llegando a la conclusión de que el tipo posiblemente la tenia chiquita, decidió no involucrarse en los asuntos de su hermana. – escuché al gato maullar y yo solo… − suspiró al no encontrar nada mejor que decir, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con algo de pereza en sus ojos y con las miradas inquisitorias de aquellas féminas pubertas que lo hacían incomodar, decidió por fin anunciar el motivo inicial del porque había llegado ahí – estoy buscando mi linterna ¿la has visto?

− No − respuesta unánime

− La tiene Isabel en la mano.

− No es cierto − balbuceó Isabel. Todos, incluidas sus compañeras de delitos, la miraron de forma acusadora mientras la pobre chica guardaba el objeto detrás suyo. Más obvia imposible. Hubo más reacciones luego de tal acción; miradas de reprobación y palmface fueron las más sobresalientes. Y es que la chica no podía estar hablando en serio.

− Tiene mi nombre en ella.

− Posiblemente es de otro Levi. No eres el único con ese nombre ¿sabes?

− ¿En serio? − preguntó algo divertido por la actitud de la chica que nerviosa trataba de quedarse la linterna.

Mikasa suspiro un poco y miro a Isabel de forma insistente; ya habían perdido ¿para qué darle largura a la cuestión? − Solo dásela − susurro acompañada del asentimiento de las otras dos chicas que miraban a la pecosa. Esta, ya viendo su clara perdida, con un aullido de dolor y exagerada drama le extendió la linterna a su legitimo dueño, quien sin vacilar se la quito de las manos. Le hecho una mirada algo rara a las calcomanías que decoraban la agarradera del objeto y sin compasión las arrancó todas.

− ¡No! − gritó Isabel arrastrándose por el piso con las manos muy aferradas a su pecho _–_ _casi inexistente_ − en representación de cómo le partían el corazón, que con las carcajadas del perpetrador hacían de dicha escena algo digno de grabar. Justo lo que hacia Nicoletta con cero disimulo, mientras aplaudía como foca retrasada al compás de las risas de sus compañeras.

Pronto el drama ceso al ver la seriedad volver al rostro de Levi, el hermano mayor de la linda e imperturbable Mikasa, quien debía estar vigilando a ese grupito de locas pero que prefirió mil veces salir al parque de la esquina a joder un rato con sus amigos. En su defensa, Mikasa era lo suficientemente grandecita como para no quemar la casa, además por lo visto en esas revistas, el crecimiento de su hermana iba a pasos agigantados. Sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquello y se concentró en el piso lleno de labial y purpurina. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Se acercó con lentitud casi aterradora, y con ojos de ultratumba miró a las chicas que hasta ahora se dieron cuenta que las toallitas desmaquillantes eran realmente malas.

−Espero que el piso este deslumbrante antes de las siete, si _mamá_ me obliga a limpiar esta pocilga, te las veras conmigo – Las chicas con rapidez asintieron y se pegaron al cuerpo de la cama como unas lagartijas.

Levi siguió caminando por la habitación con la mirada de las niñas en su espalda, olía algo raro pero por lo general su hermana gustaba de ese tipo de fragancias, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención. Agarró al gato con cuidado y sin más se dirigió a la puerta al ya no encontrar algo con lo que poder sobornar a Mikasa. ¡Ah! como extrañaba los días en que no tenía que hacer el aseo de su habitación. − Andando, dulce de limón − fue lo último que se escuchó junto al cerrar _nuevamente_ de la puerta de entrada.

Un suspiro de alivio colectivo rompió la tensión.

− ¡Dios! Que sexy esta tu hermano − dijo Petra, recibiendo la bendición de una y la repugnancia de las otras.

− ¡Iug! − agregaron Mikasa y Nicoletta. Ambas chicas aún no sabían porque a Isabel y a Petra les gustaba tanto ese enano gruñón. Que para gato añejo y estreñido tenía mucho. – No acabas de decir eso. – dijo la rubia.

− Yo prefiero a Eren. – risueña, comento Mikasa.

− ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué es que seguimos siendo amigas? − repuso Isabel − ¿Cómo les puede gustar el atolondrado de mi hermano?

− Lo mismo me pregunto.

Nicoletta y Petra miraron a la dueña de casa, con los ojos volteados y con carcajadas en la garganta negaron a la vez. Realmente se iba a formar la de Troya en aquella juvenil habitación. Y es que ninguna de las hermanas quería perder, mucho menos al hablar de los gustos en el campo masculino.

El grupito de jovencitas siempre destacaba por el hecho de ser tan desiguales, aunque lo que sacaba la extrañeza de las personas al verlas juntas no era precisamente eso; era el hecho de saberse competitivas entre ellas y su testarudez al momento de afirmar algo.

Nicoletta Chanté, quien fue la última al integrarse, era sin lugar a dudas la segunda mamá de cada una de las sobrantes: era responsable, correcta, elegante y delicada; pero eso no la hacía menos divertida y respondona. Cuando las tres chicas la vieron en aquella calle mientras hacia el teatro de la vida para un policía, con el fin de joderle la vida a esos imbéciles que la molestaban, supieron de inmediato que era una de ellas; y sus gustos particulares por los mitos griegos y la elegancia de la corona inglesa solo confirmaron esa sospecha; y a pesar de no estudiar en el mismo instituto, hicieron de ella una hermana mas.

Petra Ral, por otro lado, era considerada como la bipolar de la familia, podía ser un volcán en erupción en cuanto menos te lo esperabas pero seguía siendo la mocosa más dulce del mundo, tan dulce como un regaliz, tanto que a veces sus besos y toques en el trasero llegaba a ser demasiado empalagosos; aunque claro, si sabias mover bien los cables todo podría salir a tu favor. Sin embargo ese día todavía no había llegado. Y a pesar de ser la más pequeña de todas, furiosa daba la impresión de ser enorme.

Luego estaba Isabel Jaeger , la adorable e ingenua Isabel, la que creía que los unicornios, las hadas y los duendes tenían un acuerdo para no dejarse ver por humanos impuros. Esa, al igual que su sexy hermano, llevaba lo tonto en la sangre, pero compensaba cualquier desastre con sus dientes blancos bien alineados en su característica sonrisa infantil junto a esos hermosos ojazos. Los que te podían hechizar por completo, justo como lo habían hecho con la pequeña Mikasa de cinco años en aquella dulcería que quedaba a cinco cuadras de donde actualmente vivían ella y su familia; de la que solo quedo el recuerdo del verde hermoso y el sabor de los caramelos regalados.

Mikasa Ackerman, o como sus compañeros de clase preferían llamarla: corazón de hierro, era una chica de catorce años relativamente tranquila, amante del rock, de las uñas postizas y las sombras oscuras; con una afición obsesiva por la lindura, en especial si de Isabel se trataba, porque no había nada más lindo que una hermanita pequeña, eso salido de su propia boca.

Las risas volvieron mientras limpiaban, e Isabel sacudía su pierna izquierda con frenesí. ¡Malditos calambres!

Alrededor de faltando quince para las siete, las chicas terminaron de limpiar. Y tal como lo pidió el hermano de la dueña de casa, el piso quedo impecable, incluso más de como estaba antes. Se sacrificaron muchas cosas para que lograran aquel acabado, comenzando por el pañuelo de seda que siempre llevaba consigo la intachable Nicoletta, hasta las cremas vaporosas que la misma traía consigo a todas partes. En realidad solo se sacrificaron cosas de la pobre rubia que se sentía morir mientras intentaba asesinar a sus amigas con la mirada.

−Son de lo peor – enojada, dijo Nicoletta.

−No seas exagerada – Isabel como siempre tratando de quitarle importancia a las cosas.

Ya todas mas calmadas por la adrenalina del encuentro de hace una hora con el gruñón que se suponía debía ser su niñero − _y que agradecían que no se tomara el trabajo en serio_ _−,_ decidieron hablar un poco más en lo que llegaban los señores Ackerman.

Ya era algo tarde para poner música a todo volumen por lo que quisieron retomar la revista y, morbosear uno que otro ángulo del guapísimo André Cappiriní, el lindo modelo rubio que estaba de moda, ese mismo que posaba en tanga de leopardo.

Petra, quien era la única con una complexión extremadamente flexible entre las cuatro chicas que conformaban el grupo, se ofreció a sacar de debajo de la cama dicha revista. Removió, removió y removió, su brazo comenzaba a cansarse, y el solo hecho de tener a Isabel gritándole que debía salvar al pobre de André de las entrañas oscuras que formaban aquel espacio de esa cama, no estaba ayudando en nada. − ¡¿Quieres callarte?! – preguntó enojada. Las demás reían un poco, intentando no ser escuchadas. Todas sabían que el humor de la pequeña Petra era muy volátil, por lo que hacer un comentario fuera de lugar significaba suicidio seguro. Y bueno, lo tonto a Isabel le venía de familia, lo cual solo era cuestión de tiempo para que estallara.

−Solo me preocupo por el pobre André, debe estar pasándola fatal… y seria un desperdicio – susurrando lo último, agregó la pecosa.

−Alguien por favor cállela.

Ante dicha petición en tono desesperado, Mikasa y Nicoletta callaron como pudieron a la revoltosa de Isabel. Petra comenzaba a volverse loca, la puñetera revista nada que aparecía y para esas alturas había dejado de sentir el brazo. En su odisea se topó con collares, chicles _–_ _a los que tiro en la cara de Mikasa diciéndole lo asqueroso que era tener guardada comida bajo la cama, esta solo se defendió comentando lo mucho que había valido la pena ver a su hermano desesperarse por no encontrarlos_ − y un montón de uñas postizas, con lo cual se ahorró las preguntas. Hasta que al fin sus delicados dedos dieron con las hojas que completaban el objeto. Con una sonrisa triunfante saco con rapidez la mano mientras daba un grito de guerra muy femenino.

− ¡Joder! Por fin.

−Petra, ese vocabulario.

−Petra, ese vocabulario. − se burló la castaña de Nicoletta.

−Dios, no tienes remedio.

−Ya chicas, tranquilas. – trató de apaciguar las aguas la morena. Sus amigas a veces eran demasiado pesadas.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron por un momento y terminaron riendo un poco, Mikasa suspiró al notar que no era nada serio.

− ¿Qué rayos es esto? – de repente la voz chillona de Isabel cruzó por el espacio. − ¿Dónde está mi guapo André? – volvió a reclamar.

En manos de la revoltosa yacía un libro bastante extraño a su parecer, tenía muy bien dibujado a dos especímenes masculinos dándose la espalda en un tipo de atmosfera misteriosa, la portada luminosa le daba un toque angelical a las figuras, y las cadenas en sus cinturas solo las hacia cautivantes. Los cuatro pares de ojos, curiosos se acercaron cada vez más y con cuidado comenzaron a leer.

 _"Cadenas de Pasión_ _–_ _Margott Bitolly"_

− ¡Oh! Ese debe ser el libro que encontré en el cajón de interiores de mi _madre_. – dijo Mikasa.

−Primero ¿Por qué rayos revisas el cajón de interiores de tu _mamá_? − preguntó Nicoletta −Sabes que, no es necesario que respondas– agregó al instante. −Segundo, ¿de qué va esto?

Nicoletta miró con expectación a la dueña de casa, quitando así también la atención de Isabel y Petra de aquel raro libro. Las tres insistieron por unos breves momentos, mientras ocupada con la lectura y el sonido de las hojas al pasar, Mikasa se dignaba en responder. −Ni idea, nunca tuve la oportunidad de leerlo, además ha pasado tanto tiempo… − la morena seguía devorando las paginas hasta que el dibujo definido de un trasero colisiono en su cerebro. − Seguramente se me había olvidado en cuanto lo to…me. ¡Oh…!

− ¿" ¡Oh…!"?, No me gusta cuando dices "¡Oh…!", tus "¡Oh…!" siempre son malos y yo la verdad no quiero quedarme para averi¨

−Cállate un momento, y mira. − le dijo Mikasa a Isabel

− ¡Oh…!

−Déjame ver. – esta vez la curiosa era Petra

− ¡Por Zeus! – exclamó Nicoletta con sus manitas tapando sus labios recién pintados.

Ya entendían el porqué del nombre: _Cadenas de Pasión._

Esa tal Margott si que tuvo una vida muy alocada, en cuyo caso de estar muerta; de no ser así, era una completa pervertida.

No era extraño que hubiera parejas de un mismo género, las personas eran libres de amar a sus anchas a quien quisieran, nunca hubo tabús alrededor de aquello; era algo hermoso el poder ser testigo del amor que se profesaban las personas, pero sin duda alguna nunca se les pasó por la cabeza como es que esas parejas intimaban, de hecho nunca se les ocurrió por hacer preguntas con respecto al sexo, para ellas eso − _hasta ahora_ − era un campo que no se atrevían a explorar. Es decir, había que admitir que el comenzar a ver al cuerpo de alguien con otros ojos y de querer explorar los propios, era algo que se les había dado a muy temprana edad, a eso de los doce años para ser más exactos, pero saltar del hecho de querer saber que se sentía tener la lengua de alguien más en sus bocas al choque de genitales, era un tramo bastante amplio dentro de sus mentes. ¡Que ni siquiera habían experimentado el roce de labios, joder!

Los ojos rodaban con la rapidez en que la historia avanzaba, los besos se volvían más intensos, los gemidos más fuertes y las penetraciones más poderosas. Era increíble la forma de dibujar de aquella mujer; cómo era posible que algo tan pequeño pudiese acoger a algo tan, tan grande. _Pobre uke,_ pensaron a la vez junto al pasar de las páginas. Muchas palabras bizarras y malsonantes quedaron grabadas a fuego dentro de sus recuerdos. Aprendieron ese día que el pene podía mutar de tamaño, el ano podía llegar a ser realmente muy estrecho, y lo más importante: sin dolor no hay pasión.

La ilusión del momento acabo con la corrida de ambos protagonistas y con lentitud el libro fue cerrado.

Las caras petrificadas no daban cabida a lo leído recientemente. Los ojos estupefactos solo podían brillar ante lo desconocido, y de entre la oscuridad de aquella habitación, cinco minutos antes de que los señores del hogar llegaran, una sonrisa siniestra se hizo vislumbrar.

−Chicas, creo que es hora de agregar una nueva regla. – anunció la dueña de casa con ojos brillantes, similares a los de dulce de limón cuando se acurrucaba junto a su hermano a medio vestir en el sofá de la sala.− Nicoletta, tienes los honores.

−Como siempre.

− ¿Están listas? − preguntó Mikasa

−El color ceremonial… − inició Isabel con el mítico lapicero de purpurina rosa chillón. El pobre llevaba aguantando más de cinco años

−…Y el papel de la verdad. − terminó Petra mostrando entre sus dedos la vieja hoja de las reglas inquebrantables.

−La nueva regla será… − dijo la morena antes de susurrar despacio en la oreja de la rubia. Que divertido.

− ¿Había una vez…? – preguntaron las otras dos al ver las letras.

− ¿Alguna de ustedes ha leído alguna vez un fanfic? − preguntó nuevamente la dueña de casa. Las miradas confundidas se disipaban en la oscuridad al momento de entender a lo que se refería la líder de la pandilla. ¡Oh claro que habían leído!

−Necesitaremos una lista. − susurró con rapidez Nicoletta recogiendo las pocas cosas que había llevado. Ya se podía escuchar la aterciopelada voz de _la matriarca_ del clan Ackerman.

−Pido ser la primera. − se adelantó Isabel a los deseos de sus compañeras. Debía ser rápida después de todo solo les habían dado cinco minutos para organizarse.

−Ese es el espíritu. − alabó Mikasa mirando las expresiones mosqueadas de sus amigas.

Rieron juguetonas saltando los escalones de la escalera, se despidieron de su líder con ese saludo tan cool y secreto que crearon una noche de verano y partieron con _la mamá_ de la morena. Esta, se aseguraría de dejarlas sanas y salvas en sus casas.

Aquellas cuatro chicas nunca sospecharon que aquel domingo por la noche, donde compartieron risas traviesas y sus más íntimos secretos, marcaría sus corazones y enlazarían el camino de dos chicos destinados a estar juntos.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Próximo_ _capitulo: 2. Había una vez… una historia_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama_**

 _ **Titulo:** Había una vez_

 _ **Género:** Romance, Humor._

 _ **Advertencias:** Mucho cliché, OC, uso descarado del OOC, una que otra palabrita mal sonante, desconsiderado abuso del pop comercial, y humor muy malo._

 ** _Recomendación_ _musical:_ No quiero que haya criticas sobre la música que "pondré" para que escuchen mientras leen. Si quieren solo pasen de ella y ya esta. Pero recuerden que en este Fic tanto Levi como Eren son Adolescentes llenos de hormonas, por lo que esta clase de canciones les va muy bien.**

 _Shake it off - Taylor Swift_

 _Lips are movin - Meghan Trainor_

 _Starships - Nicki Minaj_

 ** _[AU -_ _Ereri]: En un mundo feliz esto seria así._**

 ** _La imagen es completa propiedad de la artista Lena._**

 ** _Lamento si hay errores ortográficos._**

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 _2._ _Había una vez… una historia_

 _..._

 _..._

Había pasado ya dos meses de aquello que perturbó sus inocentes mentes. Las chicas acordaron desde entonces comenzar una nueva tradición: cada viernes, como era su costumbre desde hace cinco años, irían a la casa de una de ellas a pasar el fin de semana; terminando su aventura el domingo por la noche − _a eso de las siete para ser más concretos_ − sin embargo, a diferencia de cómo habían venido disfrutando de sus pijamadas − _reunión de chicas, como a ellas les gustaba nombrarlas_ −en donde las actividades iban desde pintarse las uñas mientras modelaban lo que a sus ojos fuera algo digno de ser llamado moda, hasta mirar revistas de hombres lo suficientemente mayores como para considerarlos inalcanzables; la rutina había tenido unos pequeños cambios, algo hormonales y nada sanos para un cuarteto de jovencitas que apenas estaban descubriendo el mundo, en los cuales una lista con los compañeros mas lindos que tenían era la protagonista de sus encuentros, y su imaginación, el aliado más fuerte; pero al igual que en todo tiempo y lugar, las generaciones eran muy diferentes, y ellas sin duda alguna no querían seguir los pasos de las suyas, por lo que adelantarse un poquito no podía ser tan malo.

Ese preciso viernes a comienzos de primavera, en donde el olor a hormonas era mucho más fuerte que en cualquier estación del año, luego de haber cumplido con el horario escolar se hallaba la pecosa siendo iluminada por la luz que le brindaba la pantalla de su _–_ _ahora autoproclamada_ −computadora. Estaba desde hace algunos días − _desde que tocó el piso de su casa aquel domingo en realidad_ − metida de lleno en una investigación exhaustiva. Tenía los ojos más pequeños por culpa de las enormes ojeras que se instalaron sin consentimiento alguno, su pequeña nariz estaba algo colorada a causa de la agitación del momento, y su boca algo seca, se paseaba por encima de las palabras que contenía aquel foro que acababa de golpear su entendimiento tal como un huracán. El ser una ciberzombi nunca fue algo que le llamara la atención, al contrario, para Isabel eso era una de las cosas que odiaba de su generación, siempre que veía como su hermano mayor perdía su alma en aquel mundo virtual todas las noches durante la cena, solo se limitaba a arrojarle los espárragos que su madre siempre insistía en que comiera y que ella, ni si fuese el fin del mundo, haría. No es que le molestara la tecnología, es solo que − _al menos para ella_ − no debía ser todo en tu vida.

Por lo que ahora, estar resoplando mientras sonríe como desquiciada leyendo las locuras de aquellas chicas que comentaban en aquel foro, era algo simplemente hipócrita e imperdonable; pero que se le va a hacer, la gente cambia. Era su excusa perfecta para esa situación. Lo que aún no concebía era el hecho de que _eso_ haya llegado tan tarde a su vida − _según su reloj juvenil_ −, era inimaginable que se le escapara el paraíso por tanto tiempo, por lo que ahora aprovecharía al máximo lo que tenía a disposición para hacerse de esas historias, que a su opinión aún no llegaban al nivel de perversión de la de _Margott Bitolly,_ pero eso no quitaba el hecho de ser un material de calidad.

Isabel Jaeger era la anfitriona de la próxima _reunión de chicas,_ por lo cual se esmeraba mucho para construir lo que serían los cimientos de su diversión en ese fin de semana. Debía apurarse, las chicas estarían timbrando en la entrada de su casa dentro de unas tres horas.

Paró un momento su lectura, y babeando la sabana que la cubría de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación por causa de las persianas que bajó al llegar, se puso a pensar en algo que aún no había resuelto. Hace unos tres días que compartía habitación con Eren por el simple hecho de que su madre había echado vete−tú−a−saber−que en su habitación para eliminar los mosquitos o algo así, realmente no le había dado mucha importancia al asunto, aunque ahora que analizaba la situación, no podían realizar su ritual con el idiota de su hermano hablando con alguno de sus ligues.

Volteó con lentitud su rostro llevando sus ojos a la hora que marcaba el reloj digital en forma de Furby rosa que tanto amor le tenía su hermano; sonrió al recordar como Eren había hecho el berrinche de la vida para poder conseguir el aparatito en _Flovvers_ , el centro comercial más grande que tenia aquella hermosa ciudad.

Sacudió la cabeza al encontrarse así misma divagando y se concentró en los números: eran las quince para las cuatro, poseía más tiempo del que pensó tener para preparar todo. Ahora el problema era su hermano.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, Eren era el típico chico popular que nunca estaba en casa, se la pasaba por ahí con sus amigos y siempre sacaba las peores rabietas de su madre por desconsiderado; tal vez si Hades − _el dios griego al que veneraba Nicoletta_ − le tenía algo de compasión, ni siquiera vería a su hermano esa noche.

Aunque toda esperanza se desmoronó cuando la letra de _Shake it off_ comenzó a inundar de una forma bastante desafinada los espacios de toda la casa.

¿Por qué me haces esto, Hades?

− Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake; I shake it off, I shake it off –La puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa y, con una expresión algo rara la pecosa miro divertida el singular baile de caderas de Eren Jaeger, su hermano mayor.

Los saltos del mayor rechinaban en el piso, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su cabello castaño algo húmedo por el sudor, sus redondos y firmes glúteos golpeaban con energía la espalda de su hermanita, quien rota en risa escuchaba a su madre gritarle a Eren desde la planta baja que dejara el escándalo.

− Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break – cerró sin cuidado la portátil mientras el castaño abría las persianas moviendo los hombros de forma exagerada. Taylor Swift no era muy del gusto de los dos, pero había que admitir que la canción era pegajosa.

En cuanto la mirada de Eren se posó en la suya todo su cuestionamiento se esfumó. Con rapidez se levantó de un salto y, en cuanto menos lo esperó bailaba sacudiendo su larga cabellera pegada al cuerpo de su hermano. Eren sí que era divertido.

¡Ah! su adorado cómplice. Eren Jaeger era todo lo que se pudiese pedir en un hermano: divertido, gracioso y generoso, aunque a veces su infantilismo podía matar todo lo bueno que tenia. Isabel lo amaba muchísimo y le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Desde que podía guardar información en su cerebro nunca había visto a Eren siendo reacio con su persona, sí que es verdad que los niños al ver que dejan de ser hijos únicos desarrollan un complejo que recae en la criatura que acaba de abrir sus ojos por primera vez, pero la rabieta al pequeño castaño de cuatro años y medio, le duró un parpadeo. Cuando sus grandes ojazos vieron una manita regordeta y algo colorada bien aferrada a la suya, solo pudo sonreír con alegría y emoción.

Desde entonces el joven Jaeger se prometió ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

Cuando Isabel cumplió los cuatro años, su deseo era tener la casa de la Barbie. Realmente se moría por tener esa gran mansión para sus muñecas, pero en ese tiempo sus padres pasaban por una crisis económica − _que no duró mucho, unos cuantos meses a decir verdad_ − y no podían permitirse el comprarla; Eren al notar la tristeza en esas hermosas esmeraldas decidió cederle sus carritos, alegando que la muñequita antes de tener una mansión debía tener un carro lujoso y una buena reputación: que se ganaría eventualmente trabajando; así, lo que comenzó con un juego absurdo de conseguirle trabajo a la Barbie para que tuviese con que comprar su casa, se convirtió en uno de los mejores recuerdos que la jovencita de catorce años poseía. El castaño siempre fue su motor de imaginación, la motivaba a seguir sus sueños y la ayudaba en lo que podía, a su lado Isabel siempre sonreía y se divertía, realmente era muy afortunada por tenerlo a pesar de no conocer como era realmente su hermano en la sociedad, a ella le bastaba con tenerlo disponible cuando le pegaba la chispa creativa y quería probar sus nuevas combinaciones de maquillaje.

Pronto su cabeza voló a otros recuerdos y de a poco dejó de moverse como gusano con sal.

Eren, quien continuaba en su nube y no percibía el cambio de su hermanita, seguía cantando como loco y brincando los pasos de baile, mientras la mirada de Isabel se perdía en su inocente rostro. Comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda y traicionada. ¿Desde hace cuanto que su hermano había dejado la inocencia? Se preguntó al fijarse en los movimientos de cadera que se le antojaron algo obscenos.

Sabia − _por algunas conversaciones que había escuchado de Eren con sus amigos_ − que el castaño no era virgen, es más, juraba a verlo visto alguna que otra vez escapándose de casa a altas horas de la noche, e incluso una vez lo pilló guardando una caja de condones − _objeto recién descubierto gracias a su investigación_ − y una botella transparente algo pequeña que aún no entendía para que servía. Al principio creyó que su imaginación le jugaba mal cuando un Eren de tan solo quince años de edad movía con rapidez una de sus manos debajo del cubrecamas grueso que poseía. Resoplaba y murmuraba cosas con las mejillas morenas encendidas en color, los ojos brillantes y el sudor pegándosele en las cejas. Cuando quiso acercarse esa noche para saber si su lindo hermano se encontraba bien, el susodicho cambió de posición drásticamente. Ella se acercó un poco a la puerta entreabierta y la cerró con cuidado. Esa noche había corrido algo culpable y preocupada hacia su madre, diciéndole que Eren posiblemente estaba enfermo y que no sabía qué hacer. Ambos adultos en ese entonces se miraron extrañados y al captar la situación, Grisha − _el patriarca de los Jaeger_ − fue a _revisar_ como se sentía su hijo mientras Carla intentaba calmar a la inocente criaturita. Ahora entendía todo. Eren no se sentía para nada mal en aquella ocasión, de hecho era al revés. Su hermano en aquella noche de verano hace tres años atrás, estaba experimentando su primera paja.

No podía creerlo.

Ella aún no llegaba a ese extremo, y ese chico casi adulto que siempre jugaba con ella, ya había experimentado el acostarse con alguien. De pronto las nauseas aparecieron, no permitiéndole reprimir lo que salió de sus labios − ¿Desde cuándo…?

− ¿Eh?

El castaño la miró extrañado, y sus pies dejaron paulatinamente de saltar.

Se llevó una mano con sutileza a su cadera e indignada lo miró. ¡Es que encima tenía la cara de verla como una rara!

− ¿Estás bien? −preguntó Eren.

−Perfectamente.

− ¿Segura? −volvió a preguntar –cariño ¿qué pasa?

Intentó acercarse a su hermana pero la mirada de esta lo tenía petrificado. ¡¿Qué rayos hizo mal?!

Nunca se perdonaría el hacerle daño a Isabel.

−Completamente segura. –replicó la pecosa.

La tensión comenzó a propagarse, y la mirada de Isabel no vacilaba en ningún momento. El divertido castaño pronto eliminó su sonrisa y paró de bailar de forma definitiva, y en aquella habitación la música de su iphone era lo único que se escuchaba acompañando sus respiraciones. –Isa, dime qué pasa.

La pelirroja seguía viéndolo como una fiera. ¡Y es que ese castaño la traiciono!, se supone que su hermano era lo suficientemente tonto como para darle a ella el chance de casarse primero; pero no, ¡Ja!, si el señorito se tomaba la libertad de ser un ninfomano. ¡Esto no podía estarle pasando!, ahora sí que todo tenía concordancia: las salidas nocturnas a escondidas, las discusiones con su padre por llegar tan tarde − _¡Vamos, que se atrevía a llegar al día siguiente!_ −, el nunca estar en casa, la caja de condones… y la botellita transparente. ¡Oh por Zeus! Es peor de lo que pensaba. ¡Su hermano tenía un(a) Amante!

Respira Isabel, respira.

Con una mano estrujando su pequeño pecho, la pelirroja tan dramática como solo ella, le dijo rechinando los dientes − ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Tú…? Oh dios, no.

− ¿Yo…? ¿Yo, que? −preguntó Eren asustado. Su hermanita lo acusaba de algo, y tenía que ser la cagada más grande de su vida − _hasta el momento_ − para tener semejante mirada de parte de la pecosa

− ¡Tú!, ¡Oh mi señor! − exclamó horrorizada. Esto era una pesadilla. − ¡Eres un…!

− ¡Eren Isaac Jaeger!, ¿Cuánto tengo que gritar para que por favor le bajes el volumen a eso? – Y como si lo hubiese pedido, la campana lo salvó.

El castaño pronto dirigió su atención a su madre _–_ _vamos, que solo podía ponerle atención a una sola cosa si quería conservar lo que tenia de neuronas_ − _,_ que asomada en la puerta lo veía con una mueca divertida de reproche, dejando de lado la mirada asesina de su hermana.

Sonrió con galantería, y retomó el ritmo con sus caderas. A paso pausado, simulando una cámara lenta muy sexy, alargó su moreno brazo y arrastró hacia dentro del cuarto a su madre. −Oh Carla, ven a bailar.

−Suéltame Eren. –imploró la mujer que estaba siendo asfixiada por los musculosos brazos del moreno. − ¿Acaso crees que no tengo nada que hacer? –replicó de nuevo al verse en vuelta en ritmo algo raro.

−Anda mujer, mueve esas caderas. – Eren seguía bailando dando vueltas con su madre en brazos. Su sonrisa podía competir con un día soleado a orillas del mar, y sus ojos se inundaban en picardía. Pronto, las risas de Carla brotaron de su garganta y con algo de dificultad trataba de seguirle el ritmo a la cintura de su hijo, que tenia bien agarrada para no caer en esos tacones que adornaban sus hermosas y esbeltas piernas.

Isabel y su furia injustificada quedaron en segundo plano para los dos Jaegers que bailaban emocionados. Con irritación la pelirroja observó como su madre le robaba con descaro a su pareja de baile. Y sin soportar más las emociones que la envolvían decidió irse de ahí, a ver si su padre le preparaba algo para llenar el estomago.

−Y tú, jovencita. – La detuvo de repente el potente tono de la matriarca. − Anda a darte un baño que las chicas pronto vendrán y no quiero que te encuentren toda hecha un desastre. ¡Dios, ni siquiera te has quitado ese uniforme! – La pelirroja rodó los ojos y de un portazo salió de _su_ cuarto. −Oh Dios, yo he sido una buena mujer ¿Por qué me diste estos hijos tan problemáticos? −fue lo último que pudo escuchar del dramatismo de Carla Jaeger junto a las carcajadas graves de su hermano. Ahora entendía de donde venia lo suyo.

… … …

Salió del baño a regañadientes. Primero le decían que tenía que ducharse para dar una buena impresión, y de un momento a otro se transformaba en una amenaza para el planeta. ¿Quién entendía a su madre?, y ahora estaba ahí, tratando de deslizar las pantaletas por debajo de la toalla, dado a que Eren se negaba a salir del cuarto, al parecer su excusa era la típica de: pero si nos hemos bañado juntos antes ¿qué pudor vas a tener?. Y una mierda. ¿Qué parte de " _ella es una jovencita en crecimiento"_ no entendía su familia?, miró mal al castaño que la veía juguetón mientras ella mantenía el equilibrio con una pierna. Eren solo quería vengarse por a verlo tratado "mal" hace poco. Que llorón. Bueno, era eso − _que esperaba y lo fuera_ − o la sonrisita no iba para ella sino para _la robahermanos_ que se mensajeaba con él en ese preciso instante, porque dudaba mucho que el tonito molesto que escuchaba fuese del Candy Crush. Existía _la robanovios_ , _la robamaridos_ y definitivamente, Isabel esta segurísima que existía alguien con el título de _la_ _robahermanos_. Y si, en femenino, porque la mojigata debía ser una zorra. O su hermano era el zorro, ya nada le parecía.

Se dio la vuelta quedando a espaldas del moreno que estaba desparramado en la cama, se deslizó con suavidad la toalla por sus hombros y la dejó caer al piso con dramatismo, como todo en su vida.

−Uh~ ¡Que sexy! – exclamó la dulce voz de su hermano. Era imposible estar enojada con ese idiota y sus silbidos de aprobación. Volteó ligeramente su cabeza pelirroja y con ojos seductores lo miró por encima de su hombro. Le brindó un beso volador, y sus piernas se movían de forma sugestiva muy graciosa junto con sus tupidas cejas. Las risotadas de Eren explotaron en su corazón al ritmo del sostén de ositos que manejaba con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha tapaba sus encantos frontales. Definitivamente estar con su hermano era lo mejor.

Sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por los gritos de emoción que Nicoletta había empezado a expulsar desde la sala de su casa. Ahora que recordaba, la rubia nunca había visto a su padre antes por lo que entendía la conmoción.

−Creo que se acaba de enamorar de papá…− susurró el castaño.

Se miraron cómplices por unos segundos y volvieron a estallar en risas.

Eren se levantó de la cama y, negando con una sonrisa junto a su celular en mano, abrió la puerta. –Cámbiate rápido, cariño. – y sin mas salió de la habitación.

Isabel se puso con rapidez el sostén y decidió inspeccionar la ropa de su hermano a ver que encontraba, hasta ahora había caído en cuenta que no alcanzaba a traer nada de su cuarto, y dios la libre de abrir esa puerta de mariquitas, su mamá la mataría.

Agarró una playera ancha y bastante larga − _que le servía de vestido_ − de color negro con un estampado bastante friki, porque tener a Shen Long en las bubis no podía tener un nombre diferente. Con curiosidad olfateó el desodorante de su hermano y sin miramientos se lo puso en las axilas, al igual que aquella fragancia AXE que nunca le había visto a Eren pero que por cuestiones de la vida se encontraba ahí, encima de la mesita, tentándola a aprobarla. La condenada prometía hacerte oler como el chocolate, ¡CHOCOLATE!, ¿Quién rayos se negaría a eso?, con velocidad se roció medio producto encima y sonrió con galantería enfrente al espejo, así, como muchas veces había observado al castaño hacer antes de salir de casa.

Unas risas nada disimuladas llegaron hasta ella, y de reojo pudo ver la cara roja de Mikasa, y los ojos llorosos de la pequeña Petra.

− ¿Qué rayos haces? – rió por fin Petra. Las miró con una sonrisita mal camuflada y sus cejas fruncidas en fastidio.

−Oh Dios, pero si es la réplica de Eren Jaeger. − agregó Mikasa entrando por fin a la habitación.

−Que graciosas.

−Nena, toda la vida. −dijo Petra. La castaña se paseo por el cuarto, inspeccionando cada rincón, desde el closet medio abierto con la ropa algo revuelta, hasta los posters de No Name en las paredes; no todos los días se tenía acceso a la guarida de Eren _fabuloso_ Jaeger. Al ya cansarse − _vamos, que lo de ella no era precisamente el ejercicio_ − se hizo de un lugar en la espaciosa cama que el moreno tenía en su habitación.

−Isabel, oficialmente tu papá es la cosita más hermosa que he visto en la vida. −entró corriendo la linda rubia. Al parecer a la gente actualmente le parecía toda una moda hacer de sus llegadas algo dramáticas. ¡La dramática aquí era ella!

Los tres pares de ojos: verdes, cafés y gris, se quedaron viendo de una forma muy rara a la rubia que batallaba porque sus pulmones volviesen a funcionar.

− ¿Qué? −preguntó −No me miren así, siempre he tenido un crush con los doctores. −remató. Y se suponía que Nicoletta era la madura en ese grupo.

−Pero mi padre tiene un crush con Carla Jaeger, ¿la recuerdas?, es mi madre.

−Aguafiestas…

− ¿Aún compartes cuarto con el morenazo? −preguntó Petra.

Isabel rodó los ojos al recordar ese pequeño detalle que dejó sin resolver hace tres horas atrás. −Si… es un horror.

− ¿Un horror? ¿Tener a Eren _semental sexy_ Jaeger respirando en las mismas cuatro paredes? −las risas de las demás se hizo presente junto al incremento del fastidio de Isabel. Últimamente las personas andaban muy raras, solo había que ver a Nicoletta, por dios, ella nunca haría un comentario así, pero ahí estaba viéndola con esa sonrisa de superioridad que le cabreaba y le daba gracia por partes iguales.

−Si, Nicoletta. Tener a **mi** hermano durmiendo conmigo es un fastidio. −recalcó la pecosa.

−Vale, chicas. Ya cálmense. –alegó Mikasa −Y entonces…

Sentía como las dagas se clavaban en ella. Isabel estaba segura que sus amigas se aprovechaban del hecho de ser ella débil ante miradas filosas como aquellas que te juzgan cuando tienes algo que ocultar.

−Tranquilas. Estoy segura que Eren no tardará en salir. Últimamente lo hace mucho. –dijo la pelirroja. −De hecho es más raro verlo en casa.

−Más vale que sea así, de lo contrario no podre¨ −la puerta − _como cosa rara_ − interrumpió el discursito que el _corazón de hierro_ le iba a dar.

− ¡Hola, chicas! – Eren. ¡Oh, Santo Eren Jaeger!. A todas les brillaron los ojos, una por ser salvada de su muerte figurada y las otras por los desgraciadamente sensuales abdominales del morenazo que tenían al frente modelando una toallita que se les antojaba diminuta. ¿Qué no era esa su toalla de cuando tenía cinco? ¿Qué hacia el Jaeger con su _nubecita sonriente_?.

− ¡Eren! −exclamación unánime.

− ¿Cómo esta mi hermoso harem personal? −rió el mayor de los hermanos Jaeger. Abrió sus brazos bronceados y las atrapó a las cuatro en un gran abrazo amoroso.

−No tan bien como tú, bombón. –las carcajadas del moreno volvieron al lugar. Nicoletta siempre sabía como hacerlo reír.

−Por esas cosas eres mi favorita, amor.

−Que malo. −dijeron las sobrantes.

Rieron un poco más para darle tiempo al mayor de saludarlas a cada una como se debía: con un besote en la mejilla y, una sonrisa resplandeciente. −Bueno amores, nos las pasaremos muy bien hoy.

− ¿Qué…? –susurró impactada, Isabel. −Espera, creo que no escuche bien, ¿acaso insinúas que te quedaras aquí en casa? ¿De noche? ¿Un viernes por la noche? − ¡Por favor que diga que no se quedara!

−No lo insinuó, lo estoy diciendo. −sonrió Eren. ¿Era su imaginación o su hermanita no quería pasar tiempo con él?

−Pensé que estaríamos solas hoy. −No, no era su imaginación.

− ¿Qué no escuchaste esta mañana a mamá? −dijo el castaño −Ellos irán a una fiesta de unos amigos de papá, por lo tanto me toca cuidarlas.

−P−Pero…

−Y mi trasero y yo no nos queremos arriesgar a desobedecer a Carla Jaeger. Gracias, pero no gracias. −agregó Eren, sin darle la oportunidad de replicar a Isabel.

Ok. Oficialmente estaba pasando por una mala racha. Primero no hubo de su cereal favorito en la mañana, luego el problemita del compartir cuarto con el roncador de Jaeger _–que ella también era una jaeger, pero eso no la hacía molesta al dormir−_ , luego el descubrir en sus recuerdos y llegar a poner en duda la inocencia de su hermanito, mas tarde su mamá le echa la bronca por gastar agua de mas, y ¿ahora esto?, ¿qué te he hecho yo, Hades?

−Bueno, me voy a cambiar preciosas. – y al igual que como llegó, el moreno se fue junto a sus hermosos abdominales, con una sonrisa brillante plasmada en la cara.

− ¿Y ahora…? − ¡Ay, no! ahi esta esa pregunta insufrible.

La pobre pecosa no sabía en donde meter la cabeza. Dios definitivamente se equivocó al no hacerla un avestruz, en este momento le servirían mucho unas piernas así de largas como las del animal. Bueno, al mal tiempo darle prisa, dicen por ahí ¿no?

Giró con gracia y les dedicó una sonrisa enorme − _bastante mal actuada_ − a las chicas que la veían con reproche desde la comodidad de la cama de su hermano. En momentos como este desearía tener sangre Ackerman corriéndole por las venas, ¡que su amiga siempre sabia que inventar en estos casos!, no sabía como lo hacía pero Mikasa Ackerman, la hermosa Mikasa, siempre se salía con la suya en momentos de crisis.

El ambiente era algo incomodo y bastante pesado para que se tratase solo de una reprimenda por arruinar una pijamada. Pero sus reuniones eran todo menos ordinarias, por lo que el enojo era muy justificado y justo. −No se… −dejó escapar en un suspiro la pelirroja. Estaba muerta. Habían sido los catorce años más desperdiciados y menos fructíferos de todas las vidas que posiblemente había tenido.

−Isabel, sabes las reglas. −la piel de los brazos se le enchinó al escuchar la voz monótona que usaba la Ackerman para regañar.

−Ya lo sé, pero les juro que intente de todo para garantizar que estaríamos solas hoy. –se rindió la pecosa. Las miradas de reproche no cesaban e Isabel comenzaba a sudar por la presión. −Vale, tal vez no lo intente lo suficiente. – ¡Ya está! ¡Lo dijo!

Un suspiro de resignación colectivo se escapó de aquellos tres lindos cuerpos adolescentes.

− ¡Genial! –Exclamó Nicoletta tirándose por completo en la cama quedando boca arriba. El sarcasmo era más que evidente, pero que se le iba a hacer, era Isabel después de todo. El póster de "L" de No Name era lo único que calmaba su frustración. ¿"L" siempre fue tan sensual? −Y yo que había venido preparada para la suculencia de Mau x Antonel

− ¿Por qué Mau sería el seme? A leguas se ve que es el que muerde la almohada. −reprochó la pequeña Petra.

−Mau puede llegar a ser muy masculino si se lo propone. −defendió la rubia. Las castaña ocupó rápidamente su campo de visión y, su ceja izquierda levantada en burla contiguo a esa sonrisita de "¿hablas en serio?" solo hizo que su mente chocara contra algo muy brutal llamado: realidad. −Sí, tienes razón, ¿en qué rayos pensaba?

Mikasa e Isabel rieron un poco por la rara conversación que llevaban esas dos.

− ¿Y porque con Antonel? Habíamos quedado en que el shippeo era con Elián. –insistió la castaña.

La mueca de resignación de la rubia cambió rápidamente a una juguetona, justo como aquel gato que aparece en aquella película fantasiosa−Ya saben, entre primos más me arrimo.

− ¡Oh Zeus! Eres una sucia.

− ¡Nada de parejas Crack! −exclamaron las otras tres lanzándole almohadas a la pobre de Nicoletta.

Y muy en contra de su pronóstico, decidieron comenzar la diversión.

… … …

 **María** es una ciudad turística muy grande, de hecho se podría decir que es la segunda más grande tanto en población como en territorio, después de **Sina** , claro. Pero hay dos cosas que María tiene y que Sina no: al cuarteto de chicas tan peculiar y a Eren Jaeger. Eso es lo que la hace tan especial. Por supuesto sin incluir a Levi Ackerman y a todos los adolescentes hormonales que vivían en ella.

Y es que el mayor de los Jaeger sabe muy bien como pasarla bien, mas si un grupo singular de chicas estaba involucrado. Eren adoraba a las adolescentes que conformaban ese grupito, eran como sus hermanitas − _aunque una sí que era su hermana_ −; desde que las vio cruzar por la puerta de su casa aquel domingo por la mañana de hace más de cinco años, lo supo. Esa amistad trascendería el tiempo y las dificultades. Aunque bueno, en ese entonces solo eran tres; luego, la siempre correcta y elegante de Nicoletta se les unió, un par de años más tarde.

El color purpura en las uñas del castaño brillaba con fogosidad al ritmo de Starships. Una gorra negra que adornaba la cabeza rubia de Nicoletta − _seguramente acababa de robarla del cajón de Eren_ − se movía buscando ayuda, los pasos de baile de la chica trataban de ser sexis, no siempre se podía tener a Eren agarrado de la cintura bailándote prácticamente encima. Ese moreno quería acabar con su cordura.

Había pasado una hora completa desde la llegada de las chicas, en donde el moreno asistió a sesiones de maquillaje y manicura, cortesía de su hermana; además de aportar lo que sabía en la sección de _el chisme de la semana_. Jamás se imaginó que esas mujercitas supieran acerca del desliz que tuvo Armin con el capitán América. Se replanteó en su mente el tener más cuidado al andar por la calle.

La música siguió, con ella la secundaron las risas infantiles, el sudor del movimiento y los roces inocentes.

−Vaya Jaeger, al parecer si puedes hacer algo bien. –todos se quedaron estáticos. ¡No podían creerlo!, Levi Ackerman los miraba burlón desde el marco de la puerta. ¿En qué momento había llegado?

−Ackerman… −susurró sin aliento el mayor de Jaeger.

Un ambiente raro comenzó a propagarse, no era hostilidad pero estaban seguras que estaba a kilómetros de ser afable.

El brillo en las pupilas de ambos mayores era muy extraño. Isabel esa noche pudo percibir un lado de su hermano que nunca había conocido. Ese no podía ser su Eren, parecía una bestia. No, definitivamente alguien le había cambiado a su hermanito.

−Levi ¿qué haces aquí? −la voz de Mikasa había acabado con la atmosfera inusual.

Todos los conocidos de aquellos dos jóvenes adultos sabían que su relación era bastante espinosa. Nadie supo porque llegaron a ello, pues en el pasado esos dos eran los mejores amigos. Lastimosamente en su amistad hubo un bache que nunca pudieron superar o que más bien no quisieron hacerlo. Aún se desconocía cuál había sido, pero debió ser enorme la cagada como para dañar una relación que venía de tiempos en pañales.

−Carla me dejó pasar antes de salir y gritar: "¡bendito sea el día en que te invitaron a esa fiesta, Grisha! −dijo Levi. − _Mamá_ me mandó a que te trajera esto. − continúo el morocho viendo a su hermana. Le extendió con algo de brusquedad una bolsita brillante y colorida, esas que se usaban para los regalos de cumpleaños. Y con reproche agregó. −A la próxima guarda todas tus cosas, no quiero volver a ser el mandadero de las pantaletas.

−Oye, no le hables así. −¡Oh, no!. Eren comienza a enojarse, pensaron a la vez las cuatro.

Había que detener esa guerra de miradas antes de que corriera sangre en la alfombra de aquel cuarto. Las cuatro pusieron su esperanza de salvación al siempre educado Levi Ackerman. −Puedo hablarle a **mi** hermana como quiera. −Y una mierda. ¿Levi porque eres tan egoísta con estas pobres mortales?

El morocho suspiró con desgano al ver el brillo del regaño en los ojos de las amigas de Mikasa, puso su total atención en la cara preocupada y algo desanimada de su hermana menor. Mikasa sabía que él no podía resistirse a esa cara de borreguito a medio morir, ¿y aun así la usaba?. Maldita mocosa.

Sonrojado, y con pena en su voz no le quedo más remedio que dejarlo salir −Diviértete.

La sonrisa de Mikasa le iluminó la noche y, las risitas de alivio comenzaron a salir. Bueno, había salido bien. −Aww~ pero si solo eres un gatito arisco. En el fondo si tienes alma. − ¡Eren!

−Púdrete Jaeger. – mosqueado le dijo el pelinegro. Bien merecido se lo tenía el idiota del castaño.

− ¡Oh, mi amor! No es para tanto. – las miradas de desaprobación y desilusión se hicieron notar. Un pésame colectivo llegó a oídos de Isabel como un soplo suave de aquella primavera hormonal.

Levi Ackerman le acababa de mostrar su perfecto dedo del medio a el idiota de Jaeger. Sin más se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse de ahí antes que su paciencia lo hiciera primero. −Vuelve aquí, gatito. –insistió el mayor de los Jaeger −Ven y te lleno de amor.

− ¡Déjame en paz, maldición!

Ocho treinta y cinco de la noche, del viernes veintitrés de marzo: Eren Jaeger es un masoquista en potencia.

−Eren es muy genial. −dijo Nicoletta al ya no escuchar a Eren. El castaño con tal de joderle la paciencia al otro había salido corriendo tras él.

− ¿Qué dices?, definitivamente mi favorito es Levi. −replicó Petra.

−Eren.

−Levi.

−Eren.

−Levi.

−Eren.

−Levi.

Mikasa e Isabel miraban risueñas la riña que tenían sus amigas acompañadas del sonido de golpes y gritos que provenían de la sala de estar de aquella casa que pertenecía a esa familia tan movida.

− ¡Maldita sea, Jaeger! – las dos chicas que pacificas y con dulces en la boca admiraban desde la comodidad de la cama, a la rubia y a la castaña discutir, se bañaron en los reclamos de lo que pareció la voz de Levi Ackerman. Dios sabrá que le habría hecho Eren para gritar así.

−Tú solo quieres mi amor –Y ahí estaba la jocosa voz del Jaeger.

− ¡Muérete de una vez, imbécil!

Ambas riñas siguieron y siguieron, una más inocente, la otra llena de venganza, pero a esas alturas eso ya había abandonado la mente de la pequeña de aquella familia que le abría las puertas esa noche.

Isa estaba pensativa.

Los cuestionamientos sobre la vida sexual de su hermano no abandonaban su mente en ningún instante y eso solo le causaba dolor de cabeza. Pensar le causaba dolor de cabeza.

Debía deshacerse de sus dudas lo más pronto posible.

− ¿Pasa algo? −preguntó Mikasa. Era más que obvio que Isabel se estaba quebrando la cabeza con algo . Nunca la había visto tan concentrada. Sonrió antes ese pensamiento acerca de su amiga. De su hermanita. De su consentida.

−Mikasa… −susurró la pelirroja. −… ¿Levi es virgen?

− ¿Qué…? −escupió la morocha. ¡Por Zeus! Casi se atraganta con el regaliz. − ¿Por qué demonios preguntas eso?

− ¿No me digas que tu…? ¡Sucia! −añadió Petra, ya salida de la anterior discusión.

− ¡Claro que no! −recalcó Isabel. −Solo tengo curiosidad, perdón por ser humana.

− ¡Que alivio! –susurró Petra. ¡Que la dramática aquí era ella!

− ¿Y bien…? −preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja.

−Bueno yo… −comenzó Mikasa. Las miradas de curiosidad la ahogaban. Sus amigas sí que eran entrometidas. −Qué demonios voy a saber yo, jamás tocamos el tema. –explotó sonrojada. − ¿Por qué? ¿Eren no lo es?

−Estoy segura de que no. –decir que sus amigas quedaron en shock era poco. Podía ver sus almas salir de sus cuerpos. En serio, aquí la dramática era ella.

−Espera, espera ¿qué? –estalló Nicoletta. La pobre estaba hiperventilándose. − ¿Mi Eren no es virgen?

−No es tu Eren. Y sí, estoy casi segura que mi hermano no es virgen.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? −preguntó la pequeña Petra más calmada y recuperada del shock que le causó tal información.

−Bueno, lo que pasa es que una vez yo…

−Espera un momento. –interrumpió Petra. Rebuscó en su mochila _–_ _la que trajo con todas las cosas que la acompañarían ese fin de semana_ − y saco de ella una bolsa de frituras. Todo eso ante la atenta mirada de las otras tres. −Ahora sí, continúa. −dijo la castaña. − ¿Qué?, no se hagan, ustedes también quieren escuchar la historia completa.

−Como decía. Esa noche yo baje apurada…

 _La pequeña de los Jaeger se encontraba en una lucha contra su vejiga que no la dejaba seguir disfrutando de la serie que hacía pocos días había encontrado, y que solo le faltaba poco para terminar. Estúpida vejiga._

 _Le puso pausa a su computadora y con la rapidez de sus piernas regordetas saltó hasta la puerta del baño._

 _Antes de entrar con violencia, se detuvo al escuchar el rechinar de un cepillo contra los dientes de su hermano. ¡Genial! Ahora tenía que esperar._

 _Se recostó contra la pared, al lado de la puerta y con las manitas agarrándose el vientre bajo se resignó a esperar. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó._

− _Te digo viejo…_ − _la voz de su hermano sonaba muy risueña y casi podría asegurar que era un tono bastante pícaro como para tratarse de una conversación normal_ − _Es en serio, no va en broma, ese culo que tiene me va a matar. Lo mueve tan bien. Debería ser un pecado eso._ − _siguió el Jaeger con galantería. Isabel tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero las ganas de orinar seguían ahí._ − _Na, si me tiene a dieta._ − _continúo. ¿Qué demonios significaba "tener a dieta"? Se preguntó la pelirroja._ − _No te rías hermano, estoy sufriendo. Llevo ¿qué…? ¿Una semana?, realmente quiere matarme. – dijo con pena. El sonido del cepillo se reanudo por breves segundos._ − _Oh, enserio no me estás diciendo eso._ _–_ _replicó su hermano. Isabel por curiosa se asomo un poco por la abertura de la puerta. Si, era su hermano; su hermano con una sonrisa bastante tétrica._ − _Solo fue una vez…_ − _rió el castaño._ − _Sí. Si. Si. No pensé que se molestaría tanto._ − _continúo._ − _Pero no es mi culpa, ósea cuando uno está en el nirvana lo último que piensa es eso._ − _se excusó. Volvió a reír y continúo con su explicación._ − _Ya te digo._ _–_ _Isabel no podía creerlo, ¿acaso Eren estaba hablando de…?_ − _Es una fierecilla que sabe como prenderme y se aprovecha de ello._ _–_ _dijo el Jaeger._ − _Sí. ¿Qué esperaba?, me dice que lo haga y luego se enoja._ _–_ _la risa de esta vez fue más fuerte que las anteriores, tanto que tuvo que sacarse el cepillo de la boca. El mayor se recostó en el lavamanos y continúo con la llamada._ _− ¡_ _Oh hermano! ¿Quien era yo para no cumplir los deseos de esa lindura?_ _–_ _dijo._ − _Sí, lo eche todo dentro. Fue alucinante._ _–_ _para este momento las ganas de orinar se habían ido por completo. Isabel era un habanero, roja de la ira y la vergüenza. ¿Por qué Eren habla de esas cosas en un horario para niños?. Se tapó las orejas con timidez e intentó correr lejos de ahí. Se chocó con una maceta que tenía su madre en el pasillo y que casi le cuesta uno de su dedos, aun así corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Lo más seguro es que su hermano se alertara por el ruido._ − _Espera un momento._

 _El joven Jaeger salió del baño con cepillo y celular en mano._ _− ¿_ _Isabel? ¿Isabel eres tú?_ _–_ _preguntó a la nada._ − _Hablamos más tarde._ _–_ _le dijo a su compañero de travesuras; colgó y se fijó por todos lados para encontrar a su hermanita._ − _¡Isabel! ¡Isa!_

− _Eren…_ − _irrumpió la voz de su padre._

− _Papá… ¿hace cuanto estas ahí?_

− _Cálmate campeón, solo venia porque tu madre te está buscando, quiere tu ayuda para no sé qué cosa._

− _Eres un mal esposo._ − _rió el castaño._

− _Lo sé… aún no sé porque Dios me dio tal bendición. Esa mujer es una diosa._

 _Las risas de los hombres de la casa se fueron apagando y una Isabel casi azul del esfuerzo pudo poner pie en el baño para ponerse a meditar más tarde sobre lo escuchado._

−Y bueno, eso es todo. −terminó Isa.

−Es mejor que Mau x Antonel, definitivamente. −dijo Petra siendo secundada por las otras dos.

− ¿Se dan cuenta?, está más que claro, Eren hablaba de sexo.

−Oye, no creo que debas precipitarte. −le dijo Mikasa.

− ¿a qué se refería con "lo eche todo dentro"? −preguntó Nicoletta.

−Helados no era, eso es seguro. –le respondió Petra, ganándose la mirada curiosa de la rubia.

−Pero ¿porque te preocupa tanto? −preguntó la morocha mirando fijamente a su consentida.

− ¿No lo ves Mikasa? –comenzó Isabel −Se supone que yo iba a ser la primera. ¡Vamos, que el castaño es bien tonto!, no nos parecemos en nada.

−Claaaro. −unánime, dijeron las otras tres.

−La cosa es que, ahora me siento…

−Traicionada.

−Irritada.

−Frustrada.

−Exacto. −concedió Isabel. −y es que recordando, me he dado cuenta que hasta lo llegue a ver una vez mientras se masturbaba. −agregó.

− ¡Lo viste masturbándose! − unánime, dijeron las otras tres.

− ¡Shhh! que aún está aquí, joder.

− ¿Y qué tan grande la tiene? −preguntó Petra. Pronto tuvo tres pares de ojos mirándola con rareza. −No pues, perdón por ser humana.

−No alcance a verla, pero por su complexión no creo que sea pequeña. −respondió en risa Isabel. Los susurros iban y venían; después de todo si estaban haciendo lo primordial de sus quedadas: hablar de chicos. −Lo cierto es que Eren ha estado muy raro. Es decir él siempre ha sido un chico muy amable y sociable, pero recientemente se ha escapado de casa en varias ocasiones, y cuando sale llega muy tarde, a veces ni llega a casa, ¡oh! y la caja de condones que lo vi guardarse solo me confirmo las sospechas.

−Tiene un amante. Eso es seguro. −aseguró Petra.

− ¿Verdad que si?

−Bueno ahora que lo dices, Levi ha comenzado a salir mucho últimamente. −dijo Mikasa.

− ¿Levi? ¿Levi _soy superior a ti_ Ackerman? ¿Levi _antisocial y gruñón_ Ackerman? ¿Segura que no es el fin del mundo del que hablas? −preguntó risueña la elegante Nicoletta.

−Segurísima. −respondió Mikasa sonriendo. ¡Ah! su hermano se había ganado esos nombres a pulso. −Mi hermano ha salido mucho en este tiempo, mas por la noche, y vive pegado a su teléfono. Incluso ha llegado a tener problemas con _mamá._

−Vaya, que bueno que no está en el instituto al que va Eren. Todo sería extraño si así fuese. –dijo Isa.

−¿No lo sabías? – Mikasa miró a la pelirroja como si tuviese tres cabezas. ¿No podía ser tan despistada o sí?

−¿Qué…?

−Levi asiste al Trost hace más de un par de años.

− ¡¿Qué?! −grito la pecosa. Un "Shhh" colectivo la acallo.

−Chicas ¿la están pasando bien? −Preguntó Eren llegando a la habitación. Al parecer ya se había aburrido de joder al Ackerman.

−Si… − respuesta unánime.

Isabel detalló a su lindo hermano. ¡Ah! qué guapo era. Con esos jeans pegados de una tela bastante oscura junto a esa camisa blanca bien perfuma que dejaba ver parte de su pecho y esa cadenita tentando a todo el que viera al muchachito. Un momento, ¿perfumado? ¿sexy?, hace un par de horas − _porque ahora que caía en cuenta el tiempo se les había ido con la pequeña historia_ − el Jaeger estaba en pantaloneta y camisilla. Este se traía algo entre manos. − ¿A dónde rayos tienes pensado ir? –dejó caer Isabel con suficiencia. − ¿Y hace cuanto sacaste esa ropa?

Eren miró la cara de superioridad de su hermana. Por un momento pensó en salir desapercibido.

Sonrió y se acercó a Isabel. Pegó con suavidad su frente con la de la chiquilla permitiéndoles a sus amigas apreciar con mejor detenimiento esa jugosa fragancia que lo envolvía. −Hagamos un trato ¿sí?

−Te escucho.

−Ustedes quieren privacidad ¿no? – preguntó viendo esta vez a las cuatro. Todas asintieron con ganas. −Y yo quiero salir un rato con los chicos… yo no le digo nada a mamá acerca de las revistas que escondes bajo el colchón y tú no abres la boca, ¿estamos?

− ¡Eres un maldito estafador!

Las risas estallaron, incluyendo la de Isabel.

− ¿Quién me quiere? −preguntó el castaño abriendo los brazos.

−Yo.

− ¡Nosotras!

−Eso es muñecas. –Las abrazo a las cuatro en un fuerte apretón. Luego del cariño efusivo tanto Eren como Mikasa , Petra y Nicoletta miraron a Isabel con insistencia.

− ¿Entonces…?

La pelirroja suspiro rendida y asintió. −Bueno, lo más seguro es que lleguen a las ocho. Asegúrate de estar aquí antes de eso.

− ¡Dios! eres la mejor. −gritó emocionado Eren. −Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. –la besuqueó lo mejor que pudo sacándole risas a todas y se dispuso a salir de ahí. −Bueno chicas, diviértanse. Pero no mucho ¿eh? −dijo en el marco de la puerta guiñándoles uno de sus ojazos. −No vayan a desvelarse.

Y con eso, la puerta nuevamente fue cerrada esa noche.

−No puede ser. – dejó salir de su boca la pequeña Petra.

− ¿Qué? –preguntaron las otras tres.

−Es tan claro. −afirmó la castaña. −Eren y Levi están saliendo. – Tenía que ser una broma.

−Por Dios Nicoletta. Ellos se odian. −dijo Isabel. −O al menos no se llevan muy bien.

− ¡Oh por favor! Las pruebas son más que claras. −continúo la pequeñita del grupo. −Ambos están en el mismo instituto, seguramente en el mismo curso, últimamente salen mucho y viven sus vidas detrás de la pantalla de un teléfono. Además tu hermano no es virgen, lo más probable es que Levi tampoco. ¿Me entienden no?

− ¿Eren y Levi?... na, no creo. –vaciló Isa. Sus amigas la miraban emocionadas. Esto en serio tenía que ser un broma. −No… ¿No…? No, es imposible. −continúo con reproche al ver que las sonrisas picaronas no se iban. −Están dementes.

−Con razón Levi no caía ante mis encantos. Estoy dispuesta a cedérselo a Eren. −dijo Petra.

− ¿Por qué no solo le preguntas? −esta vez fue Nicoletta la que insistió.

−Nunca me hablaría de eso, soy su hermanita.

Nicoletta, Petra e Isabel pronto miraron a Mikasa de forma suplicante.

−A mi ni me miren. −respondió con rapidez.

− ¡Ya se! –dijo la pequeña Petra. −Hay que pillarlos. −propuso. −Así, tendremos una excusa para decir que fue accidental y no podrán negarlo.

−Están de broma ¿verdad? −preguntó Isabel. Petra ya tenía a las otras metidas en el saco. − ¿Y cómo haremos? Digo, en caso de que hipotéticamente sea cierto y estén saliendo, dudo mucho que sean tan idiotas para dejarse pillar por nosotras. Hablo de Levi, claro. –luego recordó algo importante –como pocas veces le pasaba−, y agregó. − Además… ¿cuál sería el motivo para esconder una relación?

−Pues eso es obvio. –continúo terca como ella sola, Petra. −Tiene una hermanita de catorce años que apenas está descubriendo cómo funciona el mundo y que sus hormonas la afectan en demasía. ¿Quién coño quiere dañar una mente infantil?

−Tiene razón. −defendió Mikasa.

−Bueno ¿y cómo haremos? −volvió a preguntar la pecosa. Esto traería problemas, lo sabía. Los unicornios no la dejarían verlos por guarra.

−Hay que darles la oportunidad de estar juntos. Debemos crear las situaciones. –propuso Nicoletta luego del silencio que se instaló por la pregunta de la pelirroja. Todas agradecían que Nicoletta pensara rápido − _Mikasa ni se esforzó_ − porque se les quemaría la cabeza del esfuerzo.

−Suena bien. Me uno. −decidió Petra.

− ¿Están dentro? –Preguntó Nicoletta, viendo a las hermanas fijamente.

−Dentro. – respuesta unánime.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Próximo_ _capitulo: 3. Había una vez... una apuesta._

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
